


Orlando’s Motivation

by Darknightjess (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess





	Orlando’s Motivation

Orlando stood inside the quiet woods, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. He was taking a hell of a chance here. He knew that the next few minutes would either help him, or hold him up for ridicule and taunting from the rest of his cast mates. He took a deep breath and decided that it was worth the chance.

"Um, hi. I wanted to talk to you for a minute." He cleared his throat and hurried on.

"I know that I don't really know you well, never had a reason to. I think that if I got to know you better, it would help me. Help me be a better actor." He said this in a rush, he knew how it sounded, but he was in too deep to stop now.

"Everybody else here, they know how to find their characters, you know? They have experience; Bean, Astin, Liv and even Lij, as young as he is, but I need help."

Orlando reached out a tentative hand, stroking softly.

"You are like, well, you're the reason that Legolas is doing all of this. You are his motivation, so I thought you should be, well, my motivation too. Legolas loves you; I want to love you too. I want to give myself to you, let you know that I would do anything for you."

He felt a blush rush across his face, but he continued, "I came here dressed like me, Orlando, see? Jeans, shirt, no wig, nothing, just me, but tomorrow you'll see Legolas. He's beautiful and graceful and I want you to recognize me when you see him. I want you to see past all of that to the guy you see here now."

He moved forward until there was barely a whispers distance between them.

"Can you feel me, do you understand?" He reached his arms around and drew himself against the hardness.

At the edge of the woods Dom was watching Orlando, he looked over as Viggo walked up and stood a minute before speaking.

"What's the elf doing?" Viggo asked.

Dom tilted his head to one side before answering, "Vig, if I had to guess I'd say he was just about to hump that tree."

"Yep, that's what I was thinking." Viggo said quietly.

"Want to go get a beer?" Dom asked.

"Sure, mind if Anduril goes to?"

Dom glanced at the man standing next to him, and then to the man standing in the woods, currently pressed against the tree.

"What the hell." He shrugged, and they turned and walked toward their cars.


End file.
